


Dating a Slytherin

by sdk



Series: 2016 May Madness [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_may_madness, Dirty Talk, F/F, Strap-Ons, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6728065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sdk/pseuds/sdk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompts, "Narratophilia" "Blue" and "Gin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating a Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> Written for hp_may_madness on Livejournal.

Too many gin martinis. That’s what Hermione will blame this on. Later, of course, much later. Right now she’s too busy letting Pansy press her against the sink and grind against her backside to properly think about blame at the moment. Or to remember their friends on the other side of the bathroom door, waiting for them so they can sit down for dinner. 

“Do you want me to fuck you with this, right here?” Pansy is an expert at teasing her. Showing up to Hermione’s dinner party in a backless blue suit, with trousers just tight enough to show off the little surprise she wore beneath. Trapping Hermione inside the loo just as she finished washing her hands. Sliding her hands over Hermione’s hips and dipping under her skirt just for a moment before roaming over her waist and just under her breasts. And grinding ever so slowly. Not enough to satisfy. Just enough to make Hermione wet and greedy. Just enough to make Hermione whimper and beg for more. 

“You’d let me fuck you right now, wouldn’t you? You’d take my cock just like the slut you are.” 

Hermione flushes with heat. She’d be embarrassed by how turned on she is if she had any sense about her at all. 

“You’d let me fuck you out there, over the table, wouldn’t you? In front of all of our friends?” Pansy whispers in her ear. Her tongue darts out over the shell. She laughs lightly when Hermione trembles. “I could push you down, shove up your skirt, lick your clit until you were a sticky wet mess, then shove my cock in. And you’d let me, wouldn’t you? In front of everyone. Let them all see who owns you.”

Hermione squeezes her thighs together. Her breath is coming fast. But Pansy still teases. Fingertips grazing just the underside of Hermione’s breasts and down just below her stomach. 

“Pansy—please—“ Hermione bucks into her, but in the next moment, she’s bucking into air. 

She looks up and finds Pansy in the mirror reapplying her lipstick. She puckers her lips together; her eyes sparkle. 

“Something to look forward to after dinner,” she says, then slips out the door. 

Hermione buries her face in her hands and tries to get herself under control. _Not likely now that she’s dating a Slytherin._


End file.
